Back Up
This is a back-up version of another wiki List of known people who are contributing or have contributed to this wiki page. Main Contributions OutOfDepth ItsLuci Auroral Radiance Honorable Mentions forty shades of clank a.k.a yosuke's canon wife List of Series This page will consist of a list of known game and anime titles in the bot by alphabetical order. Some titles might be listed twice, but that's only for English/Japanese alias. But yes, this is a work-in-progress and is very far from completed. But please do @ me on discord if you want me to make changes @ItsLuci:cherry_blossom:#5621 Non-Letter *1BitHeart A *Absolute Duo *Accel World *Ace Attorney *Aho Girl *Aikatsu Stars! *Aishiteruze Baby *Akame ga Kill! *Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no *Amagi Brilliant Park *Ange Vierge *Angel Beats! *Angel Densetsu *Another *Ansatsu Kyoushitsu *Arakawa Under the Bridge *Assassination Classroom *Atelier Series *Ayakashi Ko *Azumanga Daioh *Azur Lane B *B-gata H-kei *B-Project *Baku Ane: Otouto Shibocchau zo! *Battle Girl High School *Bayonetta *Beatmania *Bikini Warriors *Black Clover *Black Rock Shooter *Bleach *Bloodivores *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Boruto *Brave Frontier *Break Blade *Busou Shoujo Machiavellism C *Call of Duty *Cars *Cevio *Chaos Dragon *Chihayafuru *Chrome Shelled Regios *Chrono Crusade *Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! *ChäoS;Child *Classroom of the Elite *Clockwork Planet *Closers *Comet Lucifer *Comic Girls *Conception *Creepypasta *Criminal Girls 2: Party Favors D *Da Capo *Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai *DanMachi *Danganronpa (bundle) *Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou *Dark Souls (bundle) *Darling in the FranXX *Date A Live *DC *Deemo *Deltarune *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Despicable Me *Dies Irae *Digimon (bundle) *Dimension W *Disgaea (bundle) *Dog Days *Doki Doki Literature Club! *Dr. Stone *Dragon Ball *Ducktales *Dungeon Defense E *Ensemble Stars! *Enter the Gungeon *Eromanga-sensei *Euphoria *Evillious Chronicles F *Fairy Fencer F *Fairy Tail *Family Guy *Fanloid *Fate (bundle) *Final Fantasy (bundle) *Fire Emblem (bundle) *Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:Nachsten Phase *Fureraba G *G-senjou no Maou *Gabriel DropOut *Gakkougurashi! *Gakusen Toshi Asterisk *Gamers! *Garo: Vanishing Line *Gatchman Crowds *Genkai Tokki: Seven Pirates *Gijinka Series *Girls' Frontline *Girls' Last Tour *GJ-bu *Gochuumon wa Usagi desu ka? *Golden Time *Granblue Fantasy *Grand Chase *Guilty Crown *Guilty Gear *Gundam Build Divers H *Hacka Doll *Hakuouki *Happy Tree Friends *Hatsukoi Zombie *Hell's Kitchen: The Game *Hello Charlotte *Hello Kitty *High School DxD *High School Fleet *Himegoto *Hirunaka no Ryuusei *Histeria! *Hourou Musuko *Hyouka *Hyperdimension Neptunia Series I *Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san *Inazuma Eleven *Infinite Stratos *Internet Explorer *Isekai Maou J * Junjou Romantica K *K-On! *Kagerou Project *Kakegurui *Kanokon *Kantai Collection *Kawaiikereba *Killing Bites *Kiniro Mosaic *Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet *Kiss x Sis *Kodomo no Jikan *Konosuba *Konobi *Kyoukaisenjou no Horizon L *League of Legends *Little Witch Academia *Love Live! School Idol Project *Love Live! Sunshine!! M *Madan no Ou to Vanadis *Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku *Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha *Mahoutsukai Tai! *Maken-Ki! *Märchen Mädchen *Marvel *Mary Skelter: Nightmares *Masou Gakuen HxH *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker *Mikakunin de Shinkoukei *Mirai Nikki *Monogatari Series *Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou *Muppet Monster Adventure *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony (bundle) N *Namco x Capcom *Nanatsu no Taizai *Naruto *NetoYome *Nichijou *Nihon Animator Mihonichi *Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru *Nora to Oujo to Noraneko Heart *Noragami *Nourin O *Oda Nobuna no Yabou *Omaera Zenin Mendokusai! *Oreshura *osu! *Overlord *Owari no Chronicle *Owari no Seraph P *Paladins *Penguins of Madagascar *Pepsiman *Persona 5 *Pokemon *Prison School *Punch Line Q R *Ragnarok Online *Rance Series *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu *Release the Spyce *Renai Boukun *Rewrite *Rozen Maiden *Robot Girls Z *RWBY S *SAO Gun Gale Online *SINoALICE *Saki *Sakura no Uta *Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo *Samurai Jack *Seishun Buta Yarou *Selector Infected WIXOSS *Senran Kagura *Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *Shingeki no Bahamut *Shingeki no Kyojin *Show By Rock!! *Shuumatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? *Splatoon (bundle) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Story of Seasons *Subarashiki Hibi *Super Crown *Super Smash Bros *Sword Art Online T *Tamako Market *Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *TERA *The iDOLM@STER (bundle) *Thomas and Friends *To LOVE-Ru *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Ravens *Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san *Touhou Project *Toy Story *Touhou Project *Trinity Seven U *UTAU *Ulysses: Jehanne Darc to Renkin no Kishi *Uma Musume: Pretty Derby *Undertale *Utaite *Utawarerumono V *Vanquish *Vocaloid W *WALL-E *WarioWare *WataMote *Watashi no, Onii-chan *Wind Breaker X Y *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yandere Simulator *Yggdra Union *Youjo Senki Z *Zaregoto Series *Zero no Tsukaima Other Custom *Meme a.k.a :thinking: Fire Emblem Bundle These are the list of the separable series from the Fire Emblem bundle. In the bundle, there are 157 characters. One of them (Anna) isn't listed in the series below. (Edit of 01/14/2019) *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - 8 *Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 16 *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - 2 *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade - 4 *Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade - 14 *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - 11 *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 11 *Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - 1 *Fire Emblem Awakening - 27 *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - 13 *Fire Emblem Fates - 43 *Fire Emblem Heroes - 6 Danganronpa Bundle These are the list of the separable series from the Danganronpa bundle. In the bundle, there are 91 characters. (Edit of 01/14/2019) *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - 21 *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - 18 *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls - 15 *Danganronpa 3 - 10 *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - 21 *Danganronpa Kirigiri - 1 *Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer - 3 *Danganronpa Zero - 2 Fate Bundle This is the list of the separable series from the Fate bundle. In the bundle, there are 207 characters. (Edit of 01/15/2019) *Fate/Grand Order - 104 *Fate/KOHA-ACE - 5 *Fate/Apocrypha - 22 *Fate/Zero - 11 *Fate/Kaleid PRISMA ILLYA - 4 *Fate/Extra - 10 *Fate/Extra CCC - 6 *Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail - 4 *Fate/stay night - 21 *Fate/hollow ataraxia - 6 *Fate/Extella - 2 *Fate/Prototype - 8 *Fate/strange fake - 3 *Carnival Phantasm - 1